The Lolthtanchwi Games
All drow feel a sense of creeping unease as they progress in their careers. No matter what roles they've selected in life, all fear the day when they reach a level of achievement that catches the cruel attention of their grim goddess. Even the all-powerful priestesses are not immune to the dreaded Lolthtanchwi games - the "Punishments of Lolth." Lolth puts her worshipers through a number of terrifying games throughout their lives. Servants who fail Lolth (and there are many ways to fail the capricious goddess) are usually either slain or transformed into horrifying creatures. Drow perceive when each game is about to descend on them. Their senses become painfully acute, and the world seems both more crisply real and more menacing. In some cases, horrifying visions preclude the start of a game, while in others, a sign, such as the sighting of a particular colored spider, indicates a new game has begun. Different tasks are required of the drow for each game, and they invariably require the drow to risk their life and all she has achieved in life to date. The drow call these games "punishments" (chwi, in Drow) because there is no benefit to passing, other than being able to live. Drow who have managed to evade the terrifying web of Lolth's power by gaining the favor of another deity are not affected by these games, but they also become the target of every Lolth-worshiping drow. Upon completion of one of these games, a colored metal spider will approach the drow the next time they rest, and the spider will painfully embed itself into the drow's skin, marking them as a champion. Males are highly discouraged by Drow society from displaying their marks openly, which is why you rarely see them with short sleeves. Because of the cultural disdain for males, it is assumed that any male who bears a badge must have forged it, and is therefore blaspheming against Lolth and must be executed. The Lolthtanchwi Games There are nine games. Each of them have Lolth "test" the Drow for a characteristic and instantly fail them if they show an undesired trait. Each carries its own form of grotesque punishment. Game 1 Chwineka: the Game of Darkness Sign: Blue spider Characteristic: Pride and Drive Failure: Self-doubt or Feelings of unworthiness Punishment: Transformation into an aracholoth Game: Random great deed in view of others Game 2 Chwikezzar: the Game of Ambition Sign: Green spider Characteristic: Opportunism and Risk-taking Failure: Hesitation or Acceptance Punishment: Failure at any task and insanity Game: Risky business opportunity depending on role Game 3 Chwidridera: the Game of the Drider Sign: Red spider Characteristic: Discipline and Respect Failure: Paranoia or Poor self-control Punishment: Transformation into a drider Game: Endure harrowing visions of spiders Game 4 Chwiakrell: the Game of Lies Sign: Purple spider Characteristic: Guile and Charisma Failure: Humiliation or Flippancy Punishment: Inability to lie Game: Start a rumor while protecting your reputation Game 5 Chwidencha: the Game of Sacrifice Sign: Yellow spider Characteristic: Will and Pain Failure: Cowardice or Weakness Punishment: Transformation into spiderleg horror Game: Sacrifice something valuable designated by Lolth Game 6 Chwidevbril: the Game of Betrayal Sign: Black spider Characteristic: Ruthlessness and Resourcefulness Failure: Love or Incompetence Punishment: Death Game: Betray a companion designated by Lolth Game 7 Chwihendrell: the Game of Domination Sign: Lavendar spider Characteristic: Leadership and Skill Failure: Unknown Punishment: Transformation into a Brood Mother Game: Subjugate a group designated by Lolth Game 8 Chwisasshra: the Game of Vengeance Sign: White spider Characteristic: Power Failure: Impotence Punishment: Death Game: Utterly destroy your worst enemy Game 9 Chwilolth: the Game of Lolth Sign: Unknown Characteristic: Unknown Punishment: Oblivion Game: Unknown * No Drow has ever passed this test. Category:Welcome To The Show